Oswald x Chubby reader Flesh and Bite marks
by The Teapot of Fandoms
Summary: You walked into the dark bedroom that you and Oswald shared, only to see the shades of the window open and the moonlight shining in. You looked over at the soft, dark chuckle that made you shiver with pleasure, you where to familiar with that dark laugh of his. Dom!Oswald x sub reader.
Oswald x reader Flesh and Bite marks

You where not your normal girl, well at lest body wise, also where on the chubby side, or curvy as you would call it. No, scratch that, you where not normal all together. Then again..Who the fuck would want to be after meeting the love of your life who not only loved you for you, but shared your _ **kinks.**_ You loved your life together with Oswald, but the most fun? In the bedroom. You see, you weren't into the light shit, no you where into the rough, juicy stuff. You didn't like the light kitten play, or just the light spanking, hell you even kind of disliked the little and daddy Dom thing. It just wasn't you cup of tea. Then what was your cup of tea? Oh, you know, just leather, whips, gags, knife play, choking, and so forth. You where not just a kinster, but a kinkey motherfucker.

You walked into the dark bedroom that you and Oswald shared, only to see the shades of the window open and the moonlight shining in. You looked over at the soft, dark chuckle that made you shiver with pleasure, you where to familiar with that dark laugh of his. You saw he was sitting in the chair then stood up and walked over to you slowly. He pushed you down on the bed, you gasped at the sudden push then looked up and into his eyes, to which he growled lowly.

" Did I say you could look up, pet? Now. Get undressed and get on your hands and knees, facing me once you are done. Don't keep me waiting, other wise I'll smack that ass of yours so red that you won't be able to sit for weeks afterwards."

Once he finished his words he left the room, you quickly did what he wanted, peeling off the clothes that now seemed to be stuck to your skin. Once you where fully naked, you waited for your Master to come back. That is what he loved to be called during your playtime. Like I said before, you where a kinky fucker. Oswald walked in, holding a few objects that made you squirm in your position, making you rub your thighs together. Oswald watched you then without warning, you heard the smack of flesh on flesh before the sting. You moaned out lightly then blushed lightly as you kept your head lowered.

" Bad girl! I did not say you could move, or try and get some sort of release like that. Now you get punished. What is your color and safe word?"

" Green, master and Gotham."

Good girl now laid on your stomach my pet."

You laid on your stomach then awaited orders. Oswald grabbed your arms and tied them together with red rope that he grabbed from you _closet._ As you lay as still as you could, he then walked over to the side of the bed. He then climbed onto it to help him be able to get to your legs better, he cursed under his breath about his leg, you wanted to say something but knew best to keep quite. Once he was done you where hogtied in the purple rope, he climbed off the bed to look at his work, he then smiled wickedly and then gently leaned over to ran index figure over your pine s softly and slowly as he could, teasing you and making Goosebumps rise from your skin. He leaned in close then whispered into your ear in a seductive voice.

" Now who's do you belong to, bitch? Answer me. "

He finished his words with a slow lip up the earlobe he then smirked as you moaned softly and called out to him.

" Y-Yours Master. All yours."

Oswald then walked in front of you, lifting your chin to lock eyes with your e/c's He slowly smiled then gently traded his thumb along your cheek softly.

" You know why I love a curvy girl such as you? Because… It leaves so much more room to mark you, whip you, bite you, smack you till your red, and so, so much more! I fucking love it. It makes me so fucking hard for you, But.. You will only get to help me with that if you are a good pet for me, Nod your head if you understand. "

You nodded your head but with out thinking you spoke out, quickly regretting doing so. Oswald stared at you then smirked darkly.

" Oh Y/N, you need to learn to keep your pretty mouth shut, let alone your noises more quite, I kept warning you last session my sweet. Now you get the gag. "

With in seconds you saw him leave and come back with a gag that a bit type of gag, black metal in the middle and had purple straps like his color on his jacket, also the same color as the rope he had tied you up in, making a perfect contrast between your pale skin, curvy body and now bright red ass cheeks. Oswald then held something behind his back as he slowly paced back and forth in front of you but never showing what he was hiding, at lest not yet.

" Now, Y/N, hold up one figure for green, two for yellow and three for red, nod your head if you understand."

You nodded your head as he laughed darkly once again. With that you gasped as he leaned over you and dropped an ice cube down your spine, making you squirm and shiver. Oswald then smacked your thigh lightly and shook his index figure at you.

" Tsk, tsk my pet, no moving ether, no noise, no coming ether unless I say, of course.. That is if you deserve to come, my sweet, naughty, pet. Now you must be cold, here, let me warm you up.."

With that Oswald then pulled out a waterproof vibrator and slowly slid his tongue up it then slid it into you with force, it slid in easier then he thought it would. You of course where already soaking wet from his dirty words. Oswald smirked at that fact then slid his hand back to grab another ice cube from the bowl he had be the bed, he then stood back up, sliding off his jacket and rolled up he sleeves slowly, your eyes watched him as you blushed lightly, wanting to move just a bit so that you could hit your g-spot. Oswald grabbed another ice cube but before sliding across your now heating up body, he ran his nails up and down your back harshly, leaving marks, he then slid the ice cube up and down where he scratched, causing you to moan out in pain and pleasure. He then raised his eyebrow and pulled back.

" Now, what did I say about the noise my dove? Now you get punished."

Oswald walked back over to the closet and pulled out a black, leather ridding crop, your eyes widened, as you felt your juices drip from your core, god you loved when he brought that out. You had been a very, very bad girl. As he said and need to be punished, yes please your mind begged. Oswald walked back over and before you knew it once again, you felt the sting of the leather hit your ass, then your felt it on your back, thigh and then between your thighs. You did your best to not move but your body twitched at the pain, but god you fucking loved it and he knew it well. For he loved how your body jiggled with each hit but also the fact it gave him more to work with. Though you where his sub, you where also a goddess to him. After what seemed like hours he stopped smacking your flesh with the leather. He then stepped back and watched as the welts turned red and purple. He then leaned down, locking eyes with you.

" Good girl, you have leaned your lesson I think. You now get rewarded. You can now make noise and move around. "

Oswald then slowly ran his pink tongue across your bottom lip, up the bit then to your top lip. He moved to the side of the bed and gently moved the vibrating toy in and out, making you moan and finally the mouth full of droll you where doing your best to hold back, were now pouring out from behind the gag. You closed your eyes as you felt Oswald use his other hand to flick the clit that was throbbing to be touched. The gag muffled you moaned out that. Oswald simply chuckled softly then shoved the toy back in hard then slid out out completely before repeating the action a few times. Each time he did so, it pushed you closer to your climax. You wiggled around as much as you could, even started to roll your hips against the toy and Oswald's hand as he played with your clit. Oswald then pulled the toy out and licked it, letting out a groan.

"Mm~ Y/N you taste so fucking good, now…should I let you come? Do you think you have been punished enough that you get to come now? My pet. "

You nodded your head fast and spoke but it was muffled though you screamed it in your head. _" Please let me come, master, I fucking want to come!"_ all that came out was muffled moans and noises.

" MM! uhh, mmm!"

Oswald then laid down on the bed as he gently ran his figure nails up and down your inner thighs.

" Hm, alright my pet, now fucking scream. Come for me, and only me. You are fucking mine. "

Oswald then shoved his tongue into your hot core and your though your head back and screamed out a moan. At the same time he slid his hand into his pants and jacked himself off quickly, making himself groan loudly. He then tongue fucked you fast, what threw you over the edge was when he sucked on your clit then flicked his tongue against it roughly. You screamed out his name through the gag, your eyes shut tightly as you felt your self come. Once you finished your climax, if it weren't for the rope your body would have been limp against the bed. Oswald came into his hand and panted against your thigh as he then wiped his hand on your thigh, leaving one last mark. Oswald pulled back and licked his lips. He then carefully untied you, took off the gag then helped you roll onto your side. He grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around you, cuddling you and held you close, kissing the top of your head.

" You ok? Once you come out of your sub space completely, we can shower my love. Ok?" he whispered soft and kissed your soft.

You gently nodded, your body stilled recovering from the climax, and you then gently and slowly nuzzled his neck, breathing in his scent. He then blushed lightly. You wounded how he can go from a soft kitten who wouldn't hurt a fly, to a killer that would kill anyone in his way, the king side of him, then lastly his dom side that was caring but filled your submissive heart with joy. You lifted your eyes and blinked softly as you smiled sweet and lovingly.

" I love you Master, forever I am yours."

" I love you too Y/N, forever you are mine."


End file.
